Pretence
by Kharma
Summary: Elizabeth pretends not to know or care JohnElizabethRodney but nothing too explicit


Title: Pretence

Rating: Definitely Mature

Author: Kharma2815

Disclaimer: Neither the characters or premise of Stargate: Atlantis belong to me and no infringement of copyright is intended.

Spoliers: None

Warning: 3-way sex although nothing too explicit. Please do not read if under-age.

Reviews: Yes please

A/N: Very nervous about this for a variety of reasons. First of all, I don't know if I'm actually allowed to post this here. Second of all, it's my first attempt at writing a 3-way (even though it's not that explicit) and thirdly it's my first SG:A fic, although I have written a few since.

If you must criticise, please make it constructive. If this offends anybody let me know and I'll remove it.

Strong hands ghost down my body and I catch my breath as the calluses formed from the weapons training that John has forced him into catch lightly against my skin. Rodney's hands are definitely harder and rougher than I remember from our one slightly-drunken encounter back on Earth but there is still that underlying gentleness that comes from spending years playing with delicate equipment in a lab.

John's hands, meanwhile, are just as strong and firm as you would expect from a man who has spent his entire adult life in the military. They both have calluses in the same places but that's where the similarities end. Rodney's hands play over my body gently and tentatively, like an explorer mapping unknown territory. John is sure and confident; he knows exactly where to touch me to turn me into a quivering mass of pure sensation.

A pair of lips presses gently against my neck just as Rodney finally reaches the apex of my thighs and I instinctively tilt my head to one side, granting John easier access to the sensitive skin there while my legs slip wider open.

A smile crosses my face as I wonder what my friends back on Earth would say if they could see me like this. My best friend would want to know every single detail of how the three of us came to be in this position, starting off with us arguing in the briefing room and ending up here in my quarters, John laying behind me with his erection laying firm against the small of my back as he cradled me to his chest while Rodney lay between my thighs and made me feel things with his wonderfully clever fingers that I had no idea even existed.

Simon would of course be shocked and dismayed at my wanton behaviour. Now, there's somebody I haven't thought about in a long time, which makes me sad now I come to think of it. Things are just so hectic here all the time. We're countless thousand of miles away from Earth, literally fighting for our very survival, so any thoughts of what we may have left behind tend to be no more than fleeting images.

A gasp escapes me as Rodney's mouth replaces his hand and I feel John's chuckle more than hear it. "Breathe, Lizzie," he whispers in my ear and the brief thought that I usually hate being called Lizzie crosses my mind. Here and now, though, I don't mind in the slightest.

I turn my head slightly and capture John's mouth with my own. His kisses are just as sure and confident as his caresses and I can't help whimpering when he finally drags his mouth away from mine, oxygen fast becoming an issue for both of us.

His wraps his arms around my waist from behind and pulls me tighter against him, and I can't help but press back slightly, needing to feel his hard, hot length pressing into me. I smile in smug pleasure when I hear him groan and feel him start to almost unconsciously thrust against me and I find myself wishing that he would come before me so that I can feel it before I'm too far gone to care but I don't think that's going to happen.

Already, I can feel that familiar but so long absent coil of pleasure tightening inside me and I shudder involuntarily. "It's ok, Lizzie," John says quietly as he hand moves low across my stomach and into the curls between my thighs. "We've got you, you're safe. Let it go, Elizabeth. Come for us."

All it takes is one brief brush of his long fingers over my clit and I arch off the bed, only John's arm across my hip and Rodney's hands on my thighs, keeping me anchored. It's been so long since I've felt anything like this and I'm weeping as Rodney slowly kisses his way up my body until he can look me in the eye. "Hello Elizabeth," he says with a small self-satisfied smile and I can't help smiling back.

"Hi Rodney," I whisper as I pull him down for a kiss. I can taste myself on him, something I've always hated before, but I don't mind it now for some reason. I break away from him and turn to kiss John, sharing the mingled taste of myself and Rodney with him and I feel his erection jump against my back. All it takes is a brush of my fingers against the skin below his jaw and I can feel him coming in hot spurts against my back. I know I'm going to be sticky and sweaty by the time this is all over but, as with most things tonight, I can't bring myself to care.

John finally relaxes behind me and lazily kisses me, long, slow and sweet. I glance over at Rodney and smile. The poor man must be about to explode from the pent up tension and I reach for him. He puts his hand out to stop me, telling me I don't need to, that he can take of it himself, that this was about me but I lay a gentle hand across his mouth before leaning in to kiss him. "Please Rodney," I whisper. "Let me do this for you, I want to."

He hesitates for a moment and then nods. I push myself out of John's arms and reach forRodney again, without him stopping me this time. Bending down, I lap at the pre-come that is starting to pool at the tip of his member and I feel him shudder beneath me. I smile smugly as I slowly take as much of his length into my mouth as I can without gagging. A lot of women I know don't like doing this but I love it. I love the rush of power that comes with knowing how to make even the strongest man whimper with need, just by doing this one simple little act.

It doesn't take long before I can feel Rodney tense underneath me. "Elizabeth," he gasps. "I'm going to…". Acting on impulse I reach behind me, take John's hand and place it on top of Rodney's. The two hands instantly link and with one more brush of my tongue Rodney spills into my mouth, leaving him panting and gasping for breath.

I curl up alongside Rodney and his arm automatically closes around my shoulders. I yawn, suddenly tired. John kisses my shoulder and moves to get out of the bed but I turn to face him. "Stay?" I beg and he hesitates for a moment and then nods before reaching down and pulling up the blankets to cover us. I snuggle further into Rodney's side and John does the same behind me, his hand coming to rest on my hip, tracing gentle circles with his fingertips just as Rodney slowly rubs up and down my arm. Their caresses are meant to soothe instead of arouse and if hands occasionally wander from my body onto more firmly muscled areas then I take no notice.

I drift off to sleep, sandwiched between the two most important men in my life, pretending not to know or care that the only reason they made love to me tonight is because they can't risk making love to each other.

The End.


End file.
